drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac
Isaac is a recurring character in the Drawn to Life series. His Shop, is where players can spend Rapo-Coins on Weapon upgrades, Music, stamps, templates and abilities. Isaac seems polite, inventive and kind. Cookie seems to think that Isaac takes more than he needs and is very conventional as he always follows and enforces the rules. He upgrades the Hero's various shooting weapons, showing he is quite resourceful and technologically intelligent. He is sometimes mildly pessimistic when bad things happen. Chef Cookie and he have an ongoing argument as Cookie sees him as miserly and greedy, mainly because Isaac wanted Cookie to pay more for mayonnaise jars, which Cookie had not been doing. Story Isaac was originally a normal citizen of the Raposa Village. He ran the local shop. When Wilfre drew in the Book of Life, Isaac stayed for a while; however, eventually The Eternal Flame went out causing his shop to be covered with darkness. His daughter, Cindi, also went missing, so Isaac left with his wife, Mya, to rescue her and searched in the Snow Fields. They eventually encountered Wilfre, and he locked them in Shadow Cages. Drawn to Life Isaac is first seen with Mya debating with The Mayor over whether they should leave the village. The two storm off in anger at him which begins the search for Cindi. The Hero rescues them from the Shadow as they return to the village. Isaac runs the store again for all the Raposa to shop. Eventually, he refuses to sell Chef Cookie a mayonnaise jar for his cooking causing the two to have a strong hatred towards each other. At the end of the game, Isaac is shown giving the jar to Cookie despite the fact he can't pay for it. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter When Wilfre drains all the color from the Raposa Village, Isaac is one of the few Raposa to not be kidnapped by the shadow portals. He boards the Turtle Rock along with everyone else to be the owner of the new store that was drawn for him by The Creator. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Isaac lives happily in his shop until Circi secretly steals all of the items in the village. She steals the shop's door and this causes Isaac to be angry. The Hero finds the door in the Jangala Woods. Isaac thanks The Hero again. Throughout the game, Isaac will ask the player requests which they can optionally complete. Quotes |width=auto }} Trivia * Isaac is referred to as botWILHEM within Drawn to Life's code. * Mya strangely did not appear in the sequel and Isaac does not react. * His sprite appears to be wearing blue jeans, however in his shop he is wearing dungarees. ** This was fixed in the WII version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Media Isaac Item Shop 2.gif|Isaac in his shop on Turtle Rock. Isaac shop-1-.gif Isaac Wii.JPG|Isaac as he appears in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). ---- Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Snow Gate